What Secrets We Keep
by Zanza the warrior of shadows
Summary: Her mother had been keeping secrets from her. Now, with the completion of the jewel and defeat of Naraku, her true life could begin. I do not own Inuyasha or the Avengers.
1. The Truth

Chapter 1: The Truth

She stood panting, blood dripping into her eye and the completed jewel grasped tightly in her hand. The final battle for the cursed jewel won with heavy costs. Inuyasha had been absorbed by Naraku and there had been no way for them to seperate his essence from that of Naraku. In the end, he had died at the hands of Kagome. It weighed heavily on her heart to destroy her once great friend. Lord Sesshomaru had allied himself with her pack in exchange for the return of his arm. She had restored his arm to him. Sango and Miroku had died, but Sesshomaru had been able to resurrect them with the use of Tensaiga. Tetsusaiga lay tattered on the floor, sheath shattered and weilder dead. Shippo and Rin had been left behind with Jaken and Ah-Un.

Kagome approached the mourning sword and picked it up in her free hand before approaching the lord of the west. "Take it," she told him, no sorrow in her voice. She was done mourning.

"Miko, you know this Sesshomaru cannot grasp that sword."

"But I think you can," she stated calmly. "You have something to protect, right?" He could faintly hear his father's question.

"I do." He remarked as he reached forward to grasp the tattered hilt of the Tetsusaiga. It had not rejected him, instead it beat in rhythm to his heart. When her hand was free, the blade transformed into its magnificent shape. It was weightless in his hand.

"Protect her," Kagome murmured. She could feel the magic of the jewel engulfing her form. "Goodbye." She faded from their view. She knew she was being returned to her home on the otherside of the well.

Kagome made her way into her family's home. She was worn out from battle, but she still felt accomplished. She had questions that needed answers, and knew her mother was the only one that could answer them. Something in her had been awakened during that last battle but she wasn't sure what it was.

"Mama!" She could hear being called, both panic and disbelief being housed in her kid brother's voice. "Come quick! Kagome's back." He was standing at the door to the house. Hurried steps could be heard before she saw her mother standing in the door way with her brother. Her mother rushed her form.

"Kagome, dear, what's wrong?" Her mother was quickly checking her over for injuries.

"It's done. The battle is over and the jewel is complete." She started coming back to herself. "Mama, what am I?" She saw the sad look that came into her mother's chocolate eyes, that were so different from her blue eyes.

"Kagome, I think you should come in and have a seat."

He looked at the image Heimdall showed him. It was his daughter in Midgard, covered in blood and injured. He had watched her grow when he had left Midgard all those years ago. Thor and Loki did not know of his weakness and unfaithfulness to Frigga. He knew it was time for the truth to come out.

"She has grown so much," Odin commented offhandedly.

"In age and power," Heimdall added. "I have watched over her as you have requested. There are times when I cannot see her. But I can tell you that she has come into the power you have gifted her."

Odin sighed heavily. He knew his daughter had not had an easy life. Each time he saw her within the last few years, she seemed to have aged. It was not apparent in her body or face, but it was in her eyes. They held so much wisdom for someone so young.

"What will you do, All-Father?"

"I think it is time for her to come home," he stated as he walked away from Heimdall and the bifrost.

Heimdall knew what that meant. He would be bringing her to Asgard after her conversation with her mother.

Thor and Loki had been summoned to the throne room. After a bit of time, Thor had figured out that Loki was indeed alive and was running around the palace disguised as guards and his father. Thor had brought it to Odin's attention. After what Loki had done for Asgard and the nine realms, his sentence in Asgard had been withdrawn, so long as he didn't try to pull another stunt like he had done with the Chitauri. He had been good for the most part.

"Thor, Loki," Odin greeted them, a sadness in his eyes that hadn't been there since Frigga's death to the dark elves.

"Father," Thor greeted boisteriously.

"There is something we must discuss," Odin said. "It is not known, but almost two decades ago I had been stranded on Midgard after a fierce battle with frost giants. I was gravely injured and had no way of contacting Heimdall to return me to Asgard. I had been spotted by a woman known as Kunloon. She had brought me to her home and took care of me. I had no way of knowing how long I was going to be stranded there or if I was ever going to make it back to Asgard. She had offered me a place to stay until I could find my way home again. I had developed a fondness for her and had lain with her. A week after that encounter, Heimdall was able to find me. I had said my goodbyes to her. I had you two and Frigga to return to. I had told her who I was and where I was from. She hadn't believed me at first, but after awhile she realized just how different I was. At the time I had not known that she was with child."

"Father?" Loki asked, Thor too stunned to say anything.

"You have a sister."

Kagome looked shocked at her mother. It turned out that the man she thought was her biological father was not actually her father, even if he had acted like it. No, her father was some god that already had a family somewhere else. She could not blame her mother. Her mother had been lonely when she was younger. And if what her mother said was true, the man, Odin had no way of knowing if he would ever return to his family. If he had not been found by her mother, then there was the possibility that she would never had been conceived, seeing as her mother hadn't found her father until a month or two after Odin had left her pregnant. Her mother and what she used to believe was her father, were so in love that they had married shortly after meeting. She was raised as a normal child up until her fifteenth birthday when her life was flipped upside down.

"I have a feeling you will be going to his home soon, Kagome." Kunloon was close to tears. "You could never live a normal life now, Kagome. He can teach you what I can't."

"Mama." She hugged her mother, tears in her eyes. "I will visit whenever I can." Kagome said.

"I knew this day would come," Kunloon said as she drew back from Kagome. "I had not known that it would be this soon, but I was still prepared." She pulled a small bag from the closet. "Somethings to remember us by." Kagome nodded and gave her mother another hug before taking the bag. They walked to the back of the shrine grounds and Kagome looked up into the air like her mother said her father had done.

"HEIMDALL!" It was answered with a light shooting down around her. She was pulled up into the light and was soon gone. The only thing that gave away what had happened were the celtic designs carved into the ground in a circle.


	2. Warriors Three

Chapter 2: Warrior's Three

Kagome looked around at where she had been brought. She could see a rainbow bridge leading into the distance and around this room was the open sky. A black man with amber eyes decked in gold stood on a platform before her.

"I am Heimdall. It is nice to finally meet you, princess." He gave a curt bow to her.

"Where am I?" She was confused and a bit onguard.

"You are in the lands of your father, Asgard. He is waiting for you in the throne room. I will show you there." He led her across the rainbow bridge and through their city, whispers following after them wondering who she was. "Allfather will meet you in there." He pointed through a set of double doors before making his way back to the bifrost.

She took a deep breath before entering the heavy double doors. Had she been completely human, she knew it would not have budged for her. She closed them behind her and walked into the room to see a large throne with a man with white hair and an eyepatch sitting. Something felt off about all of this.

"Who are you?" She said, the demand barely concealed within her voice.

"I am Odin," he claimed.

"I doubt that," she mocked back. "I can feel the illusion you have cast over your self." She flared her power and shattered the illusion to find a blackhaired youth on the throne. He had emerald eyes and he seemed to be in his twenties. He was garbed in green and gold and had a horned helmet.

"Bravo," he mocked as he took in her appearance. She looked to be in her late teens, eyes much like his father's stared at him from a pale, beautiful face surrounded by hair the same color as a raven's wing. Compared to the women here, she was small. There was a magic that pulsed around her, ancient in feeling but it somehow still felt young.

"Father," a voice boomed with the sound of a laugh from behind her. "It looks as though she can see through Loki's magic." The blonde man with blue eyes was laughing.

"Welcome home, my daughter," Odin greeted as he walked up. "You look much like your mother, but you have my eyes." He smiled at her. "I have watched over you as much as I could." He smoothed his hands over her shoulders. "These are your brothers, Thor and Loki."

She bowed as she was raised to. "I am Kagome. It is nice to meet you." She stood straight again.

"Kagome's mother was a priestess," Odin remarked. "It is something Kagome inherited from her."

"Priestess?" Thor asked. "We were always told they vanished several centuries ago."

"They are rare," his father corrected. "Kagome is by far the strongest priestess since a priestess known long ago as Midoriko."

"Midoriko-sama?" Kagome was confused how could they know of her previous incarnate. "She is a legend where I grew up, but most people now only think it a myth." Odin looked to her. "I grew up with stories about her and the feudal era from grandfather."

"That will have to be for another time," Odin said. "You will have to be introduced and Thor will give you a tour of our kingdom." He patted her shoulder again. "I have a few things I have to take care of." Kagome nodded as Odin walked away.

"Father recently told us the news," Thor said, a smile on his rugged but handsome face. "You just have to meet the warriors three and Lady Sif." His happiness was almost infectious, and would have been had Loki not commented.

"Those bumbling fools," he scoffed.

"Listen not to Loki. He prefers magic over warriors." He led her through the palace. "You will be living here now. Maybe one day I can introduce you to my other comrades." Loki silently scoffed at Thor's cheer. He did think everything was a game.

"It's beautiful here," Kagome remarked as she looked around at the structures and the nature. She had missed clean air. She looked up and closed her eyes as a smile lifted her lips. A cool breeze seemed to flutter her locks.

Loki couldn't help but notice her attractiveness. Anyone would be a fool to not notice. This could prove to be a problem for him in the end.

"Come, Kagome," Thor bellowed. "Father wanted me to give you a tour and I shall." He pulled her out of the throne room and down several halls before coming outside.

"A training pitch?" She remarked.

"You know what it is used for?" He seemed surprised.

"I am not unfamiliar with them," She said cryptically. The men there stopped training but did not approach, unlike three men and a woman. "They are the warriors three and lady Sif." The four looked on. "They are Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. This is my recently discovered baby sister, Kagome." The look on Sif's face changed from one of challenge to acceptance.

"Welcome to Asgard," Sif greeted. "You might want to be careful around Fandral," she advised. "He's a bit of a womanizer." Fandral looked to be ready to protest the claim.

"He wouldn't be the first one I've had to deal with," Kagome admitted. "I should be able to handle him." She chuckled to herself at a memory.

"Father is arranging a celebration to intoduce her to Asgard," Thor cut in.

"Should be a spectacle then," Volstagg said with a laugh. He clomped Hogun on the back.

"It would be the first celebration since Frigga's passing," Hogun said solemnly.

"There hasn't been much to celebrate," Sif stated as the men went back to training, curiousity sated for the moment.

"Enough with the gloom," Thor bellowed. "I wish to see what you are capable of, sister."

"I don't have much experience with a sword," she said nervously, "And I only recently came into father's... gift."

"It's all in good fun," Fandral said as he pulled out his sword and dagger. "A little bit of exercise before the celebration."

"Can't you see, the lady is unarmed," Hogun cut in.

"I think I can manage," Kagome remarked. She concentrated and murmured below her breath before cutting a hole in the dimension. From the hole she pulled forth a large katana, whose length exceeded her height. MIdoriko had been able to do the samething. She opened her eyes and they looked at her, almost speechless. "That ability comes from the blood of my mother and previous incarnate," she said, a shy blush on her face. She moved back into the position that had been beat into her by Sesshomaru's relentless training.

Fandral shook off his wonder and smirked before charging her, not thinking her able to wield such a weapon. She easily swung it around and blocked his attack, before going for a slash, doing a sort of dance with the great katana. Each move forced him back and soon she slashed downwards. He moved back a step, barely dodging but hadn't anticipated a ball of lightning connecting with his chest. He flew back several yards and his back met with the side of the stone building. He was dazed and Volstagg gave a laugh. It had been a while since someone outside of the warriors three, lady Sif, and Thor had knocked Fandral on his ass.

Kagome swung the great katana around a few more times and back into her ready stance by the time Fandral stood again. He coughed and picked up his dropped sword and dagger. He had not been expecting something like that from the tiny female. He was actually impressed, as was Thor. Thor could only summon lightning using Mjolnir, while she willed it through her hands.

"That took me by surprise," Fnadral admitted as he got into his stance again. She shifted her stance and soon charged forward. She was fast for being only half Asgardian. She swung with the large blade and he blocked, sweat on his brow. She was a lot stronger than she looked as well. She pulled back and jabbed the blade forward and he quickly dodged right. It could have easily been lodged in his chest. For someone that claimed to have little experience with a sword, she was good. iT was several long moments later that their bout was called to an end. Fandral was unable to strike her and she had sent him back several times. The fact she could throw in lightning when it suited her, helped her a lot.

"Not bad," Fandral said, breaths coming out in pants.

"Not bad?" Volstagg said. "She was throwing you around like a rag doll." They laughed at his expense as the great katana vanished from her hands.

"I thought you had little experience with a sword?" Fandral questioned, ignoring Volstagg's jab at him.

"I've only been usings swords for about six months now. My master was very strict and had centuries worth of experience. He demand nothing but perfection." She shook off her thoughts of Sesshomaru. "I am much better at archery and manipulating spiritual energy."

"Spiritual energy?" They were confused.

"Kagome is half Asgardian and half priestess," Thor said. "If I am not mistaken, they are trained to use their energy for healing, barriers, and purification of evil spirits." Kagome nodded.

"That are some of the talents of priestess. Some are skilled in making seals that bind, some can enchant itmes to subdue threats, and some can draw forth weapons from different dimensions. I was trained to be able to do all of that. I have no training with father's gift, but I imagine it works in a similar way to my spiritual energy." She didn't want to admit that it drained her to do so, and if she used it too much, it left her in a weakened state.

"Perhaps you would like to bathe and change before the celebration," Lady Sif said. It was then that Kagome remembered that she was still covered in blood, sweat, and other fluids she rather not think about right now.

"A bath sounds wonderful," Kagome said, and Lady Sif led her away. LAdy Sif would make sure she looked presentable.


	3. Festivities

Chapter 3: Festivities

The feast had rolled around, the warriors three and Thor were at a table, laughing and drinking ale. Roast and other foods were before them. They had not seen lady Sif or Kagome yet that night but didn't worry too much about it. Odin would announce Kagome's arrival. Loki was off sulking in a corner, green eyes looking around. He scoffed at them, but stopped. The breath in his lungs abandoned him as Kagome walked in with lady Sif.

"Ah, our special guest!" Odin boomed and everyone turned towards the entrance to see Lady Sif in her usual attire next to the smaller form of Kagome. She was wearing a sapphire gown with black accents. Her raven hair was pulled into a half tail, bangs and forlocks framing her face. She was blushing at the attention being drawn to her. She looked better, now that all the blood and gore was cleaned from her fair skin and hair. Many a man leered at her.

"The lass looks better," Volstagg stated. "She cleans up nicely."

"Aye," Thor said. "She is a warrior, like us. She must have just returned from battle." Thor didn't know how right he was with his statement.

"She sure did wipe the floor with Fandral," Hogun commented, and Thor and Volstagg laughed with cheer.

"I was taking it easy on her," Fandral quipped.

"I doubt that," Lady Sif said as she joined them, Odin having hi-jacking Kagome. "She can probably even lift Mjolnir." She took a sip of Thor's ale. "she told me a story while she was bathing about one of her adventures and how she had saved a little girl that was a ward to some lord."

"You think she is worhty of Mjolnir?" Thor asked. Sif just nodded.

"She mentioned something about a jewel that drove people mad if they were not pure of heart." She took a bite out of a drumstick. "Japanese folklore really."

"Aren't we just folklore to mortals?" Hogun asked after placing his cup down.

"Aye. They believe us to be real now," Thor said.

Kagome was introduced to many people, some even going so far as to ask her to be their priestess. Odin was upset with their requests but said nothing about it. She had refused and said that she had once served the great Amaterasu before she released her from her services. They had been confused until she had explained that Amaterasu was the head Goddess of the Japanese religion. She wanted to eat something. She hadn't really ate anything within the past day and a half, from her estimate.

"Father, I am quite famished," she spoke.

"Go eat, my child." She was dismissed and she automatically sought Thor's table.

"You finally managed to escape, I see," Thor commented.

"It was no easy feat," she commented as she started to pick food off of Thor's plate. "He had to introduce me to just about everyone." She gave a please groan at the taste of the food. She just about melted into her seat. "This is probably the first thing I ate in the last day and a half." She ate more.

"I would have thought you ate before coming to Asgard," Lady Sif said.

"My mother had a lot to say befire I left," she admitted. "Before that I was in battle with my greatest foe." She took a drink of some wine. "It lasted longer than expected. Sesshomaru-sama had to deliver his blow before I was able to get past our enemy's defense."

"Sesshomaru, you say," Hogun said. "I have heard that name before somewhere."

"He ruled the western lands of Japan around the feudal states era," Kagome said.

"That is some centuries from Earth's current time," Thor said.

"Oops," Kagome said. "You are not supposed to know that," she whispered to herself. She sighed. "The truth is, I used to travel into Earth's past using a well on the grounds of the shrine I lived on since I was fifteen years old, roughly three earth years ago. I had shattered a jewel called the Jewel of Four souls with an arrow I had shot. I had been traveling to gather the shards and make the jewel whole before Naraku could. It was he that I battled before coming here. Sesshomaru-sama had launched his strongest attack and I had followed it with one of my arrows laced with my holy energy. It had killed Naraku and I was sent home once I had purified the jewel. It resides inside of me once more, dormant. It is the only way Midoriko -sama has been able to find peace."

"And the swordsmanship?" Hogun asked.

"Sesshomaru thought it was best I learn how to defend myself with a sword, should my bow break. He was a tough task master." She sighed as she tried to ignore the men leering at her. She was small but well proportioned.

Sif could see that she was uncomfortable with the looks she was receiving from many of the men.

"Lady Kagome, you wouldn't happen to still have your maiden head, would you?" Sif asked and Kagome blushed.

"I have never been intimate with someone before," she admitted. "For Miko, or priestess as you would say, it is a sin to lose ones virtue. I admit to having a fancy for someone before, but I realized it was never to be and have given up on such romantic experiences."

"Your discomfort with the glances is understandable then," Lady Sif said.

"Glances?" Thor asked.

"The men have been eyeing her like a warg would a bone," Lady Sif said. Sure enough, when Thor looked around, many a man was looking at his baby sister as Sif had described. He scowled and moved to block Kagome from view.

"I apologize for them," Thor said. "They have never seen a woman quiet so small before. It does not help with who our fatehr is." He placed his large hand on her small shoulder.

"It isn't your fault, brother," she replied. It was foreign for her to call someone that was not Souta her brother. He was older too. "I guess I should be used to the stares from my training, but I guess I haven't become accustomed to it."

"You do not have to stay, if you do not wish to," Thor said. "These feasts often continue well into the morning, and the men become more bold with the more they drink."

"I am a bit tired," she admitted.

"I shall escort you back to your room then, Lady Kagome," Lady Sif volunteered.

"Thank you," Kagome said. "I will see you gentlemen in the morning." She walked off with Lady Sif.

"Your sister is a virgin," Fandral said to Thor, a grin spread across his face. "Please allow me to teach her the finier things in life."

"You will not touch my baby sister," Thor said. "She is off limits." His voice was loud, warning off Fandral and the men closer to them.

"I only jest," Fandral said as he backed away.

"I do not believe she would be interested in you, anyways," Hogun addressed Fandral. "You are lecherous in her eyes after all." Fandral scoffed but found a group of women to drown himself in.

Lady Sif looked at Lady Kagome. She was compared to her. Asgardian men were not known to be small, so it would probably hurt the princess to be with one of them. Sif had once slept with Thor, and he was by no means small. She still desired to be with him, but he had his eyes set on the human Jane Foster. Lady Kagome was half human, so she might not be able to handle the rough loving of an Asgardian male, and would probably be better off with a human male, tha is if she ever decided to lose her maiden head, which wasn't likely if love wasn't involved. Lady Kagome seemed to be one of the few that would only give her virtue to a man she loved. So many of their women we loose.

"Thank you again, Lady Sif," Kagome said as she slipped out of the gown. It was pooled on the floor and Kagome was stooping down to pick it up, am almost sheer nightgown covered Kagome's form from shoulder to slightly above her knee.

"It was no problem, my lady," Lady Sif said. "I will be returning to the festivities now."

"Good night then." The lights went out and Kagome was asleep within moments. Lady Sif took one last look at Kaome before leaving the room, door closing behind her.


	4. Little Sister

Chapter 4: Little Sister

Kagome woke up refreshed. She easily changed into her miko garb and strapped on her battle armor, forgoing her weapons. She could summon them across dimensions anyways. She placed her hair into a loose but secure ponytail at the nape of her neck. She pulled on tabi and geta before leaving her rrom.

She easily found her way to the dining hall and took her seat, Odin already sitting. They both ate in silence. It was still a bit early, the sun barely starting to make its arrival. She finished quick enough before standing and quietly parting with her father.

She stood in the training pitch, targets at varying distances in front of her. She summoned forth her bow and a quiver of arrows, before taking her stance. She released every arrow without pause, each hitting bull's eye on each target. She had already mastered archery and only practiced to not get rusty. The bow and quiver vanished as Thor made his way over.

"Kagome, up early I see." She turned and nodded.

"I get up early everyday, just to practice. I wouldn't want to get rusty." Thor seemed confused. "Out of practice," she added and he nodded.

"Asgardians are natural warriors."

"I am only half Asgardian. My mother was human. I didn't even hold a sword until Sesshomaru-sama decided it was in everyone's best interest that I learned how to weild a sword."

"I heard that name somewhere before," Thor mumbled.

"He's a demon lord," Kagome said with a shrug.

"He rules one of the nine realms," Thor said, now remembering. "He stops in to have a meeting with my father every now and again. He is due for another meeting any day now."

"Wouldn't he be surprised to see me here," she whispered before letting out a sigh. "Is there something you needed, Thor?" She could feel Loki looking on.

"I was going to visit my allies in Midgard and wanted to knowif you would like to accompany me."

"Midgard?" She was confused by the term.

"You know it as Earth."

"Sounds great." She smiled. It had been a day here, but she did miss somethings about Earth. It was also a chance to get to know Thor.

"We will be leaving shortly." He grinned. "They will be surprised to meet you."

"Does father know we are leaving Asguard?" She asked as they walked through the city.

"He does. My trips to Midgard are expected now." He greeted Heimdall. "Avengers tower." The golden-eyed male nodded and opened the portal. The duo stepped into the light and soon touched down on the top of the tower. Tony Stark was quick to appear, followed closely by Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner.

"This is unexpected," Tony commented. "And who is this beautiful woman?" He looked her over.

"Higurashi Kagome," She introduced herself with a slight bow, ignoring Tony's offered hand. She knew a pervert when she saw one. "Priestess and daughter of Odin."

"That make you..." Tony started.

"My sister," Thor said with a gleeful smile.

"I didn't know he had a sister," Steve said.

"I didn't know either," Thor said. "Father informed me yesterday, upon her arrival."

"My mother was a shrine maiden on the grounds of a shrine in Japan," Kagome said. "I also founf out I had another brother."

"So you are human," Tony said.

"Only half," she said with a shrug. "I unlocked my Asguardian half only recently. It is easy for me to use."

"I find it funny that a half God serves a God," Bruce pointed out with a small smile.

"What?" Steve was a bit confused by Bruce's words.

"A priestess was made to serve a certain deity or God," Kagome said. "I am a half God, but was also born as a servant of a God. In a way, you could say I serve myself." She was smiling.

"Stark," A red haired woman in a black body suit said as she walked outside. "Fury is looking for you." She noticed Thor. "Hey, Thor."

"Natasha," he greeted back. "I was just introducing my sister to the Avengers."

"I didn't know you had a sister." She looked to the clearly Asian, blue-eyed woman. "Natasha Romanov."

"Russian," Kagome said as she took the offered hand. "_A blood stained path, but there is a light within your heart_," Kagome said in Russian. "_You ask for redemption and I can grant that_." Romanov pulled her hand away. "I have a gift with languages," Kagome said in English.

"What does Fury want now?" Tony grumbled as he walked away from them.

"Kagome made for a very impressive scene when I met her," Thor boasted with a laugh. "She easily bested Fandral in a fight. Lady Sif and the warriors three, minus Fandral, were entertained by the fight. I did not think we would ever stop laughing."

"A demonstration, perhaps," Bruce suggested.

"If you have the space," Kagome said, "I would be more than happy to."

"Tony took that into mind," Bruce said as they all walked inside the building. Natasha seemed wary of Kagome after the Russian fiasco.

"You okay, Natasha?" Bruce asked.

"Something she said got to me. I'll be fine." She brushed it off.

"If you are sure," he said.

"Bruce, do you believe in redemption?" They were far enough back to not be overheard.

"Do you?" He looked to her.

"I have too much blood on my hands to ever hope for redemption." She faced forward, eyes on the half God.

"No one is beyond saving," he commented. "You have to truly want to be saved." They entered a room to see everyone standing in the middle. There was various work out equipment along the walls and targets at the other end.

"There is something I must do before I begin," Kagome said as she closed her eyes. A light started at her chest and move outwards to cover the whole room. The light evoked feelings in them. Thor felt joy and warmth, Steve felt true faith, Clint felt exhiliration, Bruce felt a sense of calm and peace, the hulk not raging beneath the surface, and Natasha felt hope.

"I've errected a barrirer," she said. "I wouldn't want to cause this tower to collapse." Thor laughed. A bow materialized in her hand, ivory in color and the string seemed to be made from spun silver. She drew back on the string and took aim, a bolt of lightning and pure ki materializing before she released the string, lightning flying through the air and hitting dead center, causing the target to turn to ash.

Natasha was speechless and Clint was impressed. Thor felt prideful and Bruce felt the need to examine her. Steve wasn't sure what he thought. She, like Thor, was a God in all sense of the word. She was beautiful and her eyes spoke of a battle recently ended. There was a wisdom in her eyes and the grace of a warrior. Her power seemed to sing.

"That is not all I am capable of," she admitted as the bow rested at her side.

"What is your bow made of?" Clint asked as he came forward to look at it. He was itching to get his hands on her bow.

"The string is made from dragon heart string and blessed by the Goddess Amaterasu. The rest is made of part inu daiyokai fang and thunder demon bone. I crafted it myself. Though I do have a better bow. I used this one because of the channeling properties of the thunder demon bone. My other bow cannot withstand lightning." The bow vanished from her hand and was replaced with a sword that was longer than her height. "This is a blessed sword that has been bound to my soul. My previous self used it."

"Previous self?" Steve asked.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" She asked. "If not, you really should start." She shrugged before taking her stance. Within moments every man shaped target had been cut down.

"I think she might be faster than you, Cap," Clint said.

"Kagome can weild lightning with her bare hands," Thor boasted. "I've seen it."

"I could probably lift Mjolnir," Kagome said, "but Thor hasn't let me try."

"Fathter said only the worthy could lift Mjolnir," Thor said.

"I think I am more than worthy," she said.

"Alright then," Thor said.

"Twenty says she can't lift it," Clint said.

"I'll take that bet," Bruce said with a smile.

Kagome approached the hammer and looked at it before smiling. She softly wrapped her hand around the handle and lifted it like it weighed nothing. Clint silently handed Bruce a crisp twenty.

"Don't worry, Thor, I have no desire to rule Asguard." She handed it back to a shocked Thor. None had been able to lift the hammer, except for him and now Kagome.

"What did I miss?" Tony asked as he walked in, noticing the quiet in the room.

"Kagome lifted Thor's hammer," Steve said in a daze. Tony looked over to the petitie girl.

"What makes one worthy?" Thor asked her.

"Pure intentions," She stated. "You truly wish to protect with your whole heart, even if you are cocky and boastful. I would gladly give up my life to protect those I love." She smiled at her brother. "I will always protect those that cannot protect themselves."

"Father would say you are more suited to rule," Thor admitted.

"But I wouldn't be," She shook her head. "You were meant to rule, maybe not now, but someday." She patted his shoulder. "Besides, you are father's first born and you probably have more battle experience than I do." She smirked. "I'm not sure if you are stronger than me though."

"That sounds like a challenge," he said with a smirk, hammer in hand.

"It is." Her power flared to life. Her hair ruffled in the wind her power created and her grip tightened slightly. Clint stepped back and Natasha shifted closer to Bruce. Steve was ready for anything that could happen. Tony was relaxed and Bruce looked inerested.

Thor swung his hammer, lightning shooting out as it connected to the floor where she once stood. She had spun out of the way, her great katana swinging around before she swung it down in an arc. Thor rolled out of the way, hammer still in hand. He collected lightning before shooting it towards her. She held her hand out and a dimensional void appeared in front of it. Thor's lightning was pulled into the void and it closed after the lightning stopped. She gathered lightning in her palm as a ball and she threw it at him. He deflected it with his hammer, but did not see her attack coming. She managed to swipe horizontally, cutting him across the stomach, a small amount of blood dripping from the cut. She threw off his attack by rolling her great katana. She gathered her power around her as Thor leapt into the air, lightning gathered around his hammer. When he came down, she shot her gathered power towards him. His attack was blown off and he crashed into a wall, a dent appearing behind him. She made her great katana vanish.

"That hurt," Thor said as he stood. He was not expecting her to be fast thinking. "Now I know how Fandral felt."

"Sesshomaru-sama used to wipe the floor with me during training. He was a tough teacher that expected perfection." She smiled at the memories she held of the cold demon lord. "He taught me to think on my feet. He is the most dangerous and honorable person I know."

"You sound like you know Lord Sesshomaru better than my father, and he has known him for a long time," Thor said.

"You learn a lot about a person in the heat of battle, knowing that you are relying on each other to make it out alive. He has saved my life several times and I am thankful to him."

"Not even father has fought by Lord Sesshomaru's side," Thor admitted.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Steve asked.

"He is the leader of one of the nine realms," Thor said. "He is said to be ruthless on the battlefield, though I have never actually seen him in battle."

"That is a sight to see," Kagome said. "He is ruthless on those that has wronged him or those he cares for, but watching him is like watching a very intricate dance. He is graceful and his movments are precise. He does not waste energy or time. His movements are always efficient. He is intimidating if you do not know him."

"Aye, he is," Thor admitted. "I remember the first time I met him. I was but a boy. He was very tall and I had this obey me or die feeling around him. He seemed so unfeeling but strong. The swords at his hip always seemed to be pulsing. I never understood why."

"Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga," Kagome murmured. "The swords of heaven and earth." She smiled. "They are sentient swords. Tensaiga, the sword of heaven, can resurrect the dead. Tetsusaiga, the sword of earth, can kill one hundred beings with a single swipe." She smiled. "It is a sight to see them in action."

"Sounds like a fairy tale," Bruce said.

"Bruce, not too long ago we fought aliens," Steve pointed out. "This wouldn't be far off from that." He wanted to agree with Bruce, but he couldn't. Kagome was a pleasant person, her smile inviting, but her eyes were wise. She didn't seem like the kind of person to make things up. She was also very attractive. He knew Tony thought so because he was checking out Kagome descretely, as was Clint. Both were already in relationships. Clint was married with three kids and Tony was involved with one Pepper Potts. Bruce had feelings for Natasha and he could see the scientist was watching Natasha, whom seemed to be to be on edge. She had been silent through the whole thing with Kagome.

"Thor, when do we need to get back?" Kagome asked.

"We should actually head back now. Father wants you at dinner tonight." Kagome nodded.

"It was great to meet all of you." She turned to Natasha, the red-head tensing. "_Please think on my offer. I only wish to help you. Should you accept, which I hope you do, look into the night sky and whisper my name._" She had a soft smile on her face. "_Have a wonderful evening, Natasha Romanov_." She walked with Thor out of the room and up to the roof. A light engulfed them and they were home.

AUTHOR"S NOTE: I know this is long over due and a bit choppy, but here it is. It was a little hard to write this. I will try to get up another chapter for something. I have also gone through another move from one country to another and my computer has not been setup yet, which has half completed chapters on it. I wrote this on a laptop we purchased before the move, so please bare with me. I have also decided to try to start back up on my novels. I will be working on those outlines.


	5. Surprise Visit

Chapter 5: Surprise Visit

Kagome was sitting with the warriors three and lady Sif at the long dining table. Thor was sitting with them and they were laughing it up. Kagome was telling them stories of her travels. It was more of the funny, lighter sides, and not so much as the dark and disheartening times. She was laughing and smiling as well. Odin was happy that his daughter had been so readily welcomed by Thor and his friends. She was so happy and seemed care free.

"Odin-san," a voice said from the doors at the front of the hall. The voice was familiar to Kagome, so she stopped talking and stood. Her eyes widened and a smile stretched across her face.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" She was out of her seat and easily jumped from one table to the other before landing gracefully in front of Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?" He looked at the woman before him. "What are you doing here?"

Kagome blushed. "It turns out that Odin is my birth father." She smiled. "Thor said you would be stopping by for a meeting soon, I did not expect it to be today."

"Come," he murmured. His eyes had softened a bit. "I have a meeting with your father to get to." She nodded and followed after him.

Loki scowled at how she followed after this lord. What was special about him? How did they know each other? He just watched as she left with this lord and their father.

~Scene Change~

"How do you know my daughter?" Odin asked Sesshomaru as the three of them walked down the hall.

"Hn. I've trained her in swordsmanship. We have also been in battle together several times." He looked at Kagome. "She is stubborn but honorable. She is someone I find I can rely on." Odin nodded. He had not known his daughter was familiar with this lord.

"Sesshomaru-sama is the strongest warrior I know," Kagome said. "He's saved my life several times."

"You have assisted me as well," Sesshomaru said. "If not for your healing ability, my arm would still be missing." Odin had not known that Sesshomaru had been missing an arm before.

"And you wouldn't have Bakusaiga either," she commented. His response was a "Hn." "You know it's true," she said with a knowing smile. They had entered Odin's office.

"Business first, then pleasure," Odin interrupted.

"Hn. An alliance is needed," Sesshomaru said. "We have had a truce for a long time. An alliance is more solid," Sesshomaru stated.

"What do you propose?" Odin asked.

"A marriage of sorts," Sesshomaru said, facial features not changing.

"I have only just met my daughter. I cannot part with her now. Though it is an honor that you would like to take her as your wife," Odin said.

"You are mistaken," Sesshomaru said. "I already have a mate. It is another male that I am offering up. He would not want to mate your daughter, for personal reasons." He smirked. "I have told him he could pick his mate from amongst your females if you agreed."

"I see no issue with it," Odin said. "When would we meet this male?"

"I was thinking sooner rather than later," Sesshomaru stated. "We will be here tomorrow around lunch time." Odin nodded. "If there is no further business to be discussed, I will be on my way."

"Ah, before you leave," Kagome started, "do you think we could have a spar? I have spared with Aniki Thor and a male named Fandral, however, both were not as challenging as I would have liked."

Sesshomaru smirked. "I see no issue with humoring you."

Kagome gave a giddy smile. "This way then." She led him out and through the dining hall, Thor, the warriors three and lady Sif seeing her leading Lord Sesshomaru away from the entrance and towards what they knew was the training grounds. Loki scowled but followed after them. Thor and his four friends followed as well, along with some of the men.

Kagome went from happy to dead serious within seconds, which was a face Thor was not familiar with. He had only ever seen her smiling and happy. He could feel her power flare and armor appeared on her form . A form fitting chest plate with spiked pauldrons and guards for her forearms and shins. Her great katana materialized in her hands as Lord Sesshomaru drew a katana from his obi. He was in a relaxed stance, but Kagome did not drop her guard. If anything, it caused her to tighten her grip on the great katana and get into a lower stance, her ki flaring around her.

Within seconds Sesshomaru vanished from in front of her and a clang of metal on metal was heard. The two appeared as blurs to their eyes. Lightning sparked through the air only to leave charred marks acorss the floor. Another slash and blood was splattered across the floor. A few more clangs before blood splattered across a wall. The two paused and they could see a slash down Lord Sesshomaru's chest and the armor across Kagome's stomach was mending itself, blood drying. They vanished again. Flashes were seen and they were having a hard time keeping up with the two. Clangs were heard after flashes of light. A few more splatters of blood appeared before everything was at a stand still. Kagome could be seen pinned to a wall, a katana pierced through her hip.

"I could never beat you," she commented. "But why there of all places?" Her great katana vanished from her hands as Sesshomaru came forward to pull the katana from where it was lodged.

"For old times sake," he commented as her armor vanished. Thor was worried and had approached to see if she was alright.

"Are you okay?" Thor asked as he looked over her appearance.

"I am fine, aniki," Kagome said as the hole in her hip closed up. "My healing is faster then your own." You could see the slashes and holes in her clothes but the skin beneath was unmarred. Many of the males present could see a hint of skin from the slashes. "It would take way more than a few cuts to kill me."

"If you are sure," he said.

"Of course." She smiled at Thor's worry. "You have nothing to worry about. I can take care of myself."

"Hn." Sesshomaru sheathed Bakusaiga. Tetsusaiga refused to harm her and Tensaiga could not cut. Bakusaiga was the only option. "This Sesshomaru will be back tomorrow."

"Of course. I hope you have a safe trip." She bowed slightly and he returned it before turning and leaving. It was good to see someone lived to her time frame.

"You will be with me to greet Lord Sesshomaru," Odin told her.

"Of course, father," she said with a smile. "He is my old ally. I would have it no other way." Odin smiled.

"I was not aware you were familiar with Lord Sesshomaru," Loki commented.

"I was surprised to find out as well," Thor admitted. "He seems powerful. He would be a suitable husband."

"Sesshomaru already has a mate," Kagome said. "Inuyokai are loyal to their mates."

Loki felt relief flood him. For what ever reason he was relieved to know that the imposing male that was Lord Sesshomaru was already tied to someone.

"Do you know who the male is that he will be bringing tomorrow?" Odin asked.

"Could be any number of males," she admitted. "We had many allies during our long battle." Odin nodded. "There could also be males that I have not met, but from his comment, I would say it was someone I know."

"Lady Kagome," Sif said as she approached. "Perhaps I should see to your injuries?"

"There is no need for that," Kagome said. "Your concern is appreciated though." She smiled at Sif. "My miko abilities enhanced the healing of father's blood." Lady Sif nodded.

"That was an impressive spar," Volstagg admitted as Odin headed inside. "I have never actually seen Lord Sesshomaru in a spar. I would not want to fight him in an actual battle." The others nodded.

"Perhaps you would not mind becoming my priestess," a male said as he approached. He was attractive like the other males with his green eyes and dark hair. His skin was tanned. There as a perverseness in his eyes that had Thor scowling.

"I think not," Kagome said. She had a serious look on her face. "I would never become a priestess to one that cannot best me in battle."

"I have not faced you in battle," he commented. "But we could settle this now." He drew a sword from its scabbard.

"Hn." Her eyes held a chill to them. She cut a hole in the air and pulled forth a normal looking katana. It was anything but normal. "I will handle this, Aniki." She got into a lowered stance, her grip on the katana relaxed. The male walked forward cockily. Within seconds it was over. She had lowered her stance before vanishing. She slashed through the male and he crumpled to the floor, writhing in pain. Her soul sword passing through him and launching bolts of lightning through his system. He stopped screaming and her sword vanished. "Shall we return to dinner?" Thor and the other four nodded and they headed back in. Many of the men were turned on but did not dare approach. If she didn't do something to them, Thor was bound to.

~Scene Change~

Sesshomaru landed in the courtyard of his palace, two beings waiting for him. He smirked and wrapped his arms around the female before nuzzling the top of her hair. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He gave a low rumble in his chest.

"How did your trip go, my lord?" The male asked.

"Better than expected," he replied with a smirk. He looked at the auburn haired male. "Odin-san has agreed. You will look for a mate amongst his people."

"Why do you have blood and slashes in your clothes?" The woman asked as she looked him over.

"Hn. I had a quick spar with Odin-san's daughter." He released his mate.

"I was not aware he had a daughter," the male said.

"Hn. This one was surprised as well. It was an interesting meeting." They started to head into the palace. "We are to be there tomorrow. You will spend a fortnight there and make a decision after that time. You will then spend six months courting the female. Do you inderstand?"

"Of course, Sesshomaru-sama." He bowed slightly. "I shall prepare for the trip there."

"Hn." Sesshomaru watched the male walk off. "We will be staying there as well."

"I should pack then." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "Your mate must look her best."

"Hn. You are always beautiful." He followed her into their rooms. "Hibikimaru will be standing in for this one during our absence. It will be good practice for him." She nodeed as she looked through her kimonos. She wanted to take her best kimonos. She would take her best hair brush and maybe some of her simpler jewelry. She had a case already of her hair combs. Sesshomaru spoiled her.

"How are their gardens?" She looked at him as he looked through his clothes. She knew he would basically wear the same clothes he always wore, with the exception of the last day, when the announcement was made.

"Hn. I haven't seen them, but I am sure someone will be more than happy to show you to them." She pouted but nodded. She finished packing a chest and sat on her bed. She was watching Sesshomaru place items in his chest. Her mate was an impressive man and she loved him, and has loved him for as long as she could remember. He was caring in his own way and had fought to be with her. None challenged him on his choices any more. She was glad for it, since it made them live in relative peace. The alliance with Asgard would almost ensure complete peace.

"Rest, mate," he rumbled lowly as he continued to pack. "This one will be in bed soon." She nodded and changed into a sleeping yukata before getting into her side of the bed. She yawned and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru looked back at his mate and a soft look entered his eyes. He did love his mate, even if he never voiced it. He made it known in other ways. They had been mated for almost five hundred years and she had provided him with five pups. Hibikimaru was his heir. They had a set of twin girls. One took after him and the other took after his mate. They looked almost exactly the same though. Then it was his other son, who followed a certain individual around. Then there was their youngest. She was sweet, but had a temper and could often be seen running around with a practice sword in hand. All of his pups were trained to at the least protect themselves and those they loved. Hibikimaru was for the most part kind, but cross him and he made your life hell. He took after Sesshomaru in that aspect. His children would come towards the end of his visit in Asgard.

He finished packing and looked to the door to see his youngest standing in the door. Her black ears were pressed against her head. Silver hair and black bangs were a mess and her amber eyes, two shades darker than his own, looked sad.

"Come, Kanamei." She entered the room quietly. "What is bothering you?"

"You and mother are leaving." The practice sword was in her sash.

"It will not be for long and you and your siblings will join us towards the end." He crouched to be eye level with her. "You'll get to meet someone special soon as well." Her eyes looked questioning. "She is a very honorable and loyal person. This one holds her in high regards."

"I thought you loved mother." She was confused.

"I would not have mated her had I not." He placed a hand on her head. "I think of her as more of a sister."

"Auntie?" She was curious. Her father's only sibling died in battle five hundred years ago. He was praised for his bravery, though stories also depicted him as angry. But she could understand. Stories said he basically raised himself and that humans and demons had treated him badly.

"You could call her that." He stood. "Off to bed. You will need your rest if you are to torment the palace." She smiled and hugged his legs before quietly leaving the room and running down the hall. "Jaken's children will have their hands full with her." He smirked before changing into his own sleeping yukata. He climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around his mate. She sighed in her sleep and curled further into his arms.


	6. Sesshomaru's General

Chapter 6: Sesshomaru's General

Sesshomaru stood in his courtyard with his mate and auburn haired general. His five children standing just outside of the door. They varied in appearance but had some form of amber eyes.

"Hibikimaru, this one is trusting you to keep things running smoothly." He looked to his eldest. He was shorter than Sesshomaru by a couple inches.

"Of course, father." He bowed to his father.

"Hitomi, Satomi, try to get along."

"We'll try, father," they said at the same time. Hitomi pouted while Satomi scowled.

"Kyo, keep out of trouble." He just looked away with a scowl. "Kanamei, keep up with your training."

"Hai, father."

"Remember to make your way to Asguard in nine days." He wanted them there for the announcement. They nodded. "We have to get going now." They turned and approached a platform. Sesshomaru's light orb surrounded the three of them and it zipped through space.

~Scene change~

Kagome felt the approach of three familiar auras. She smiled and jumped to her feet and ran towards the front of the hall, Odin following at a more sedate pace. He made it outside as an orb of light touched down. The orb vanished and there stood Sesshomaru with a woman and an auburn haired male that was slightly shorter than Sesshomaru.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed and he watched as his daughter threw her arms around the male.

"Mother?" The auburn haired male named Shippo sounded confused. He held her at arms length and took her in. "Mother!" He pulled her back into him. "I never thought I would see you here."

"I should have figured it would be you Sesshomaru-sama would be bringing." She pulled back. "You've grown up to be such a fine kitsune." He blushed at the comment. She turned to look at Sesshomaru and the woman. "Rin-chan! My you have grown." She hugged the woman. She pulled back and smiled. "I always knew you and Sesshomaru would be together." She remembered her father. "Ah. Where are my manners? Shippo, Rin-chan, this is my father, Odin. Father, this is Shippo-kun and Rin-chan."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Odin said.

"Like wise," Shippo said with a bow.

"Kagome, you'll show me to the gardens, won't you?" Rin asked.

"After lunch," Kagome said. "I want to introduce you to my brothers." She grabbed Shippo and Rin's hands before excitedly pulling them through the double doors.

"I apologize for her," Odin said.

"Hn. I already knew she would do something like this." The two followed after the trio at a more sedate pace. "I am surprised Shippo didn't whisk her off somewhere to catch up."

"There is time for that later. I have made arrangements for the time you are here to introduce Shippo to the available females of Asguard. It will start with a feast tonight. All available females have been invited." Sesshomaru nodded as he took a seat with Odin at the head table. He could see Rin and Shippo with Kagome and four males and another female.

~With Kagome~

"Hey!" She released Shippo and Rin and glomped Thor's back. Excitement was in her voice and on her face. He, the warriors three and lady Sif turned to look at her.

"We were wondering where you ran off to," Thor said.

"I had to go meet Sesshomaru-sama," she said. "This is Rin-chan, Sesshomaru's mate, and Shippo-kun, Sesshomaru's General and the male looking for a mate."

"Mother," Shippo groaned, cheeks a light crimson.

"Mother?" Fandral asked.

"Ah, that is a long story," Kagome admitted, rubbing the back of her head.

"Forgive me, Kagome, but who are they?" Rin asked.

"Ah, right. Rin-chan, Shippo-kun, this is the warriors three, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, the lady Sif, and my aniki, Thor, heir to my father's throne." Each had nodded their head in greeting. "Aniki Loki is around here somewhere. He does not like interacting with Thor and these four, so I have not spent much time with him."

"Lunch is about over," Lady Sif said. "Would the Lady Rin like to go somewhere?"

"Yes. Would you mind showing me to the gardens?"

"Of course." Sif stood and Rin followed after her.

"Perhaps a spar, Shippo-kun?" Kagome said.

"Are you sure, Mother? I have been training for much longer than you with Sesshomaru-sama."

"I am sure," Kagome said. "I am not just human anymore." She smiled.

"Alright." He followed after Kagome and the others as they headed to the training grounds. There were a few females that followed after them, curious about this visiting male. When he got to the training pitch, he pulled the haori from his form so that he was left with hakami covering his lower body. The females seemed to blush as they took in his form. He was tall but lean. They thought he was a sight to behold. He was taller than most Asguardian males, but his hair was longer than most. It brushed his rear in a teasing manner. He drew the katana from his waist and moved into a ready position.

Kagome drew forth her own katana from between dimensions. She got in her own stance. _"I see what you are doing, Shippo,"_ she commented as she dodged his swing.

_"It is the best way to weed out those that are not worth mating. It is the kitsune way, afterall. Any easy woman, makes for an unfaithful wife. Sure, we take many into our beds, but the one we mate is always our last."_ He dodged her attack. The spar went on with no further conversation.

The spar had drawn more females, all who whispered and blushed as they watched his muscles expand and contract with each move.

"What's going on?" Lady Sif asked as she came up behind the large group of females.

"Lady Kagome is sparring with the male from the youkai realm," one said. "He is a sight to behold." She looked back at the male. "The things I would love to do to him." She bit her lip.

Lady Sif looked at the male. She was impressed, but was more interested in his technique than his body. It was different from what Asguardians would do. She watched every little twitch, until the fight was stopped.

"The feast is going to start soon," Thor said.

"Of course, Aniki." Kagome sheathed the katana. "Aniki, can you show Shippo to his room? I need to find Rin." He nodded and Shippo followed the slightly taller male.

She found Rin and Lady Sif followed after her. "Rin, let's get cleaned up and dressed. You too, Lady Sif." They washed quickly and Kagome pulled a garb she wore from her wardrobe. It was a light green color and long, but flowy. She dressed Rin in it and had a gold cord secure the dress to her waist. She did Rin's hair in several braids before securing it to her head. Lady Sif had just stepped out of the bathing chamber, and Kagome found a light blue dress. It was a little shorter than Rin's. Kagome dressed her in it. Sif seemed uncomfortable, so Kagome conjured armor and placed it on Sif, who seemed to relax. She bathed and dressed herself in a dark blue gown tha matched her eyes. It had a lace up back, which Sif helped to secure. It flowed around her legs. She left her hair down.

"Come now, I am sure the feast has begun," Kagome said and the two followed her. They made it into the dining hall, which was full of women, assets on display.

~With Shippo~

He followed Thor to his room. "I will be out here when you are ready." Thor entered his own room as Shippo entered his. It did not take long for Shippo to bathe. His hair and tails were wet and he used his fox fire to dry it. He dressed quickly in an emerald haori and a pair of sapphire hakami that allowed his tails to be free. He pulled his hair into a ponytail, bangs brushing his forehead. He gave a smirk, knowing a bit of his chest was showing. He walked out of his room as Thor left his.

"One would think you were trying to entice a female into your bed," Thor commented.

"I am a kitsune," he commented. "We are amorous creatures by nature." He smirked as he walked with Thor. "Though, we are extremely faithful to our mates. Think of this as a test to find my mate."

"A test?" Thor was confused.

"As I told mother, an easy woman makes for an unfaithful mate."

"So you are looking for a woman that doesn't throw herself at your feet?"

"In a sense," he looked around the large hall. "Mother always valued her virtue. Many a man would come on to her because of her looks. She could sense perverseness. She only pretended to be oblivious, though men can't always take hints."

"She had many suitors then," Thor said.

"I wouldn't call them that," Shippo said. "They didn't care to get to know her, and saw her as a quick tryst. She isn't that kind of person."

"Aye." He nodded. "I could tell." They entered the feast to see Rin, Kagome, and Lady Sif approaching Odin and Sesshomaru. They approached as well. "You are looking beautiful, little sister."

"Thank you, Aniki." She smiled.

"This is different," Sesshomaru commented when he saw Rin.

"Kagome, picked it out," she said. "Do you like it?"

"Hn." He kissed her temple. She smiled. "Mingle, General."

"Of course, my lord." He bowed before walking off into the groups of women.

"My lady," Lady Sif said to Kagome.

"Yes?" She looked to Sif.

"Tomorrow, before lunch, could we spar?"

"Of course." Kagome smiled. She liked Sif a lot. "Perhaps you should go mingle as well."

"I believe I am better suited to protect you."

"I can protect myself," Kagome said. "Go. I will be fine."

"If you insist." She walked off, though she wasn't comfortable doing this.

~The Next Day~

Kagome had eaten her breakfast. Last night had seemed hectic. Many a woman had tried to throw herslef at Shippo. Some had even tried to seduce him to their bed, but he had turned them down as easily as possible. He had even gone so far as to excuse himself politely. He would probably make his appearance later.

Right now she was in the training pitch with Lady Sif. They both had swords drawn. Sif was ready and waiting and Kagome was composed. She could feel Shippo approaching. She smirked and moved forward, Sif tensed, but waited. Soon their swords were clashing. Sif fought hard against Kagome. She didn't know that they were being watched. She continued to fight until the fight ended with a sword at her throat.

"It's lunch time," Shippo said as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"Father sent you then," Kagome said as her sword vanished into thin air. He just nodded and Sif sheathed her sword. "After lunch, father has set up a few games to show case skill," Kagome commented. "All available females are encouraged to showcase their talents."

"I was only trained to be a warrior," Sif commented. "I have not done much else."

"I am sure you are good at other things." She smiled.

~With Sesshomaru~

He looked to Odin. He was looking out over the crowd, a light smile on his face. He could see his eyes on Kagome and the one he knew as Thor. Thor was protective of Kagome, as was the Lady Sif. The men would look at Kagome, but did not approach. He figured they feared whatever Kagome or Thor would do to them. From the few things he heard, the last male to ask Kagome to become their priestess, she had used a sword that had him screaming in agony. He could tell that they found Kagome to be attractive. He was unsure if it was her tiny stature or the fact she was Odin's daughter. Either way, they didn't see her for her. That was probably why she refused them.

"So how long have you known my daughter?" Odin asked him. Rin was next to him.

"About five hundred years now," he admitted. "Though it seems less for her."

"I am not sure how that works." He looked to see Kagome standing in front of another male. He could feel her anger and he smirked, knowing what was coming. A sword appeared in her hand and she sliced through the male. He dropped to the floor screaming in agony, causing all of the males to look toward them. She took her seat and resumed talking to the group of people she was always with. "What is with that sword?"

"It is the soul sword," Sesshomaru explained. "I think it was around the second year of her training that she was able to call it forth."

"What does it do?" He was interested in the abilities of his daughter.

"It can look into the heart and soul of a person. It judges their true intentions. Should their motives be anything but pure, they will suffer an agony as great as the impurity in their soul." He had read about it in the family archives when he was a pup. "Only the pure of heart and soul can conjur it."

"Then she is special." Odin smiled fondly at the sight of his daughter. She truly was something special. He only wished Freya could have met her. She had always wanted a daughter.


	7. Pranks and Redemption

Chapter 7: Pranks and Redemption

Three days passed with events showcasing the strengths of the females. Shippo would spar with a male from Asguard everyday before lunch. It always gathered a crowd of females. They were eager to see him in action, in more ways than one. He was attractive and intelligent. He had showed a bit of magic. He was a master of illusion as well. And the females found themselves wondering what his tails felt like. Needless to say, only Kagome had been able to touch his eight tails. He had her brush them everyday. The females were jealous of their relationship.

"What a fine specimen," a blonde in green said to Lady Sif. "I could eat him up." She smirked.

"You do know he is an important person, Amora," Sif said. "Not a warg."

"Not like you have a chance with him," Amora said. "It would be easy enough to cast a spell on him."

"A spell wouldn't work on me," Shippo said as he pulled on his haori. "And I have wonderful hearing." He smirked and Amora blushed. "Perhaps you will spar with me tomorrow, Lady Sif."

"Of course, general." She was shocked but wouldn't show it.

"Call me Shippo." He smirked as he headed in. The females swooned as his tails flickered behind him, hair brushing his butt.

~Midguard~

She shot up, sweat slicking her face and hair. Her breathing was rapid and her eyes dilated. Since meeting Thor's sister, she had been plagued by nightmares of her past, worse than before. She pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants before walking outside. She looked to the sky. It was a full moon. "Kagome," she whispered almost desperately.

~Asguard~

Kagome felt the pull of the call. She looked to Lady Sif. "There is something I must attend to." She stepped out onto the balcony and she cut a hole in the dimension before stepping into it. It closed behind her and she cut another hole and stepped through it to see Natasha Romanov looking at the moon.

"Your aura is distressed," she stated and Natasha looked at her.

"I have been having nightmares since I met you. My past plagues me." She seemed shaken.

"I cannot erase your past," Kagome stated, "But I can ease the burden you carry." She approached slowly. "There is two ways to go about this. The fast way and the slow way. The fast way will have you drained for a few days. The slow way will take days but you will have energy and feel less fatigued. It is easier on you to take the slow way. The fast way might break you."

"Please, just help me."

"I will, but you will become a votary of sorts for me." She moved closer to Natasha. "Tonight you will rest. Tomorrow I will be back at sunset." She placed a hand on Natasha's head and a light shined briefly. "You will not be plagued with nightmares." Natasha nodded and headed back in, exhaustion in her bones. "_Good night, Natasha Romanov._" She cut a hole in the dimensions and stepped through it, returning to Asguard.

~Next Morning~

Shippo lounged out in the sun, Kagome sitting behind him. She had a brush in her hand and a tail in her lap. His eyes were closed and a lazy smile on his face. She ran the brush through his tail. Their was a group of females looking on. He could hear them whispering about how their princess was bound to be his wife. He could never do that. She was his mother afterall.

"Lady Kagome, General, breakfast is ready," Sif said.

"Alright." Shippo stood slowly before helping Kagome to her feet. "I look forward to our spar before lunch, Lady Sif."

"Like wise, General." She followed after the two.

"Shippo, can you go ahead? I would like to talk with Lady Sif." He nodded and headed off. "Not many know, but I met Shippo and Lord Sesshomaru just over five hundred years ago. I know the other females think I will be chosen as his wife because of the relationship I have with him."

"My lady?" Sif looked confused.

"When I met Shippo, he was a kit. I took him in and raised him as my own for about three years. He is like a son to me. True, he is older than me now, but I can only ever see him as my son, and I want what is best for him. When the time comes, he will ask me to approve the woman he takes as his mate."

"I'm not sure I understand how you could have met them five hundred years ago when you are no older than two decades."

"Time travel. I used a well on the grounds of the shrine I used to live on to travel into the past."

"And the grooming?"

"Kitsune are social creatures." They took seats away from everyone else. Shippo was surrounded by females, whom was being awed by his fox fire. "But they only let pack touch their tails. It is a form of bonding, and reassures their young. But not even mother's can touch their hair after they hit a certain age." They started to eat. "Kitsune tend to be showy, so don't mind that. It will tone down once he mates."

"They seem to be throwing themselves at him," Sif said, looking at the table Shippo sat at.

"It is a sort of test. He's looking for a mate, so he will not be bedding anyone during the process." Kagome stood from the table. "He will not take them as his mate. They are too easy." They moved to the gardens to see Rin sitting in the blossoms. She always did love flowers. "He will want someone that he knows will be faithful. Someone strong and independent, but knows when they need help. He's grown up with Sesshomaru as a mentor, so he will want someone with honor."

"Why tell me this?"

"You stand a better chance of catching his attention." She smiled at Sif. "You have honor and I have not seen you be intimate or overly close with any male." She could see Shippo approaching. "Time for you to spar with the general, Lady Sif. Do your best to impress him." She pushed in the direction of an approaching Shippo. "I shall see you both at lunch." The two nodded and they were gone.

~The Spar~

Shippo took his stance, sword drawn and haori gone. Lady Sif was in her stance as well, her eyes taking in every little move he made. The females stood to the side, watching on. Amora was scowling. She didn't want the female to impress the male.

Shippo leapt forward and Sif blocked his strike before pushing him off and going for a strike of her own. Shippo dodged it and sent out an attack of his own. She dodged his three strikes before making an attack of her own. Her three slashes missed but she was able to connect a kick to his side. He smirked and attacked again, delivering his own kick, which sent her stumbling backwards. She dodged his next attack and smacked the back of his head with the flat of her blade.

"You took me by surprise there, Lady Sif," he commented as he turned around, the muscles in his torso flexing as he did so. He smirked as he got back into his stance. She got ready again and they started again, neither giving anymore ground.

Amora scoffed before waving her fingers, the ground under Sif's feet becoming mud. She slipped and landed on her butt. The other females started to laugh. Amora smirked as she made her way over.

"You really should pay more attention to your surroundings, Sif," she said with a smirk.

Sif scowled but said nothing. Shippo helped her to her feet.

"If you are trying to impress me, you've failed." His face was serious. "All you have managed to do is prove to me that you are childish and immature. As are they for laughing at an obvious prank." He sheathed his sword and pulled on his haori. "Go change, Lady Sif. Perhaps we will resume our spar tomorrow before lunch."

"Very well, general. I thank you for the spar." She sheathed her sword. "I shall get cleaned up and see you at lunch." She turned and walked away towards her room as Shippo made his way to the gardens. She easily got out of her armor and clothes. She washed the mud from her arms, legs and face before getting dressed in another set of clothes and armor. She made her way to the dining hall. She found Kagome with Thor, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral. Shippo seemed to be talking with Lord Sesshomaru. She took a seat next to Kagome.

"I heard what happened," Kagome said. "What she did was uncalled for. I am glad Shippo stood up for you. He has been giving the other females the cold shoulder since."

"I have another spar with him tomorrow." She started to eat. She knew the other females were glaring at her.

"I have somewhere I must be at sunset," Kagome told Sif. "I will be back pretty late."

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"No. I will be in no danger." She smiled at Sif. "I appreciate your concern, but there are more festivities I want you to partake in. Should my father ask, tell him I was called away to handle an important matter."

"Of course." They finished eating and Kagome went to the training pitch to train, knowing a male or two would approach her. They always did.

"Kagome," a male said as he approached. He was a head and a half taller than her with blond hair and green eyes. He was built like most Asguardian males. "I am Brandt." He gave her his most charming smile.

"I have training I want to get to." She moved past him.

"Perhaps, I can help you pass some time." He moved next to her.

"I am not interested," she commented.

"I could show you the true pleasures of life, if you were to become my priestess." He moved closer and tried to give her a sauve look.

"I am not interested in becoming anyone's priestess," she said with a scowl. "Thor, Aniki."

"Yes?" He walked out from the hall. He could see the scowl on Kagome's face. "The sun will set soon, little sister. You said you had an engagement to get to."

"Ah, yes. Thank you for reminding me." She smiled at him before unsheathing her sword. "I shall be back later." She cut a whole in the dimensions, before stepping into the rift. It closed behind her.

"Approach my little sister with such motives again and you will regret it." Lightning crackled around his Mjolnir.

"I apologize, my prince." He bowed and left the training pitch.

~Midguard~

Kagome stepped out of the dimension to see Natasha sitting on a bench. "We shall begin now." She moved closer and pulled Natasha to a secluded place at Stark towers. "Sit now, Natasha." She sat down cross legged and Natasha copied her. "_Now close your eyes, Natasha. Remember back to your first memory._" She let her power leak into Natasha's head. Flashes of Natasha's past filled her mind. She allowed her powers to caress Natasha's soul finding the holes and darkness. She started with those holes and darkness.

It was a few hours later when Kagome withdrew her power. Natasha opened her eyes, feeling tired, but somewhat lighter. "Sleep, Natasha. Tomorrow we will continue." Natasha started into Stark tower.

Kagome cut a hole in the dimension and moved quickly back to Asguard. She moved quickly to her room, too tired to do much of anything. She changed into a night gown before crawling into bed. The next few nights would be tiring.

~Next Morning~

Kagome yawned as she sat at the table with her father. She would need to meditate to get her energy back.

"You are unusually tired, miko," Sesshomaru said as he took a seat, Rin next to him. "The kitsune complained about missing his morning tail brushing."

"Hn," she commented as she ate some fruit. "Long night, so sue me."

"Little sister," Thor greeted. "Long night?"

"In a sense." She stood. "I need to meditate." She left the room and headed towards the gardens. There was a peaceful pond she could meditate next to. She sat next to the pond and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and started to allow her power to caress her soul and body. She could feel her energy slowly replenishing. She would have to do this for the time she was helping Natasha. She would need all the energy she could get.

"Kagome, perhaps I can help you take a nap," a voice said from behind her.

"I am not napping." She never opened her eyes or moved. "Nor would I give you the time of day." She breathed deeper. She was starting to feel refreshed. She stood and opened her eyes. The black-haired, blue-eyed male was still standing there. She moved past him. She could feel Loki nearby. "Loki, aniki." She smiled at the trickster. "Would you mind taking care of this one?" Loki smirked before zapping the male in the ass. He jumped up before running off. "Thank you, aniki."

"Aniki?"

"Big brother." She threw an arm around his shoulders. "I always wanted a big brother, now I have two." She smiled as they walked in. "Change into Thor!" Loki did so and she grinned broadly. "Now me." He did so. "You are awesome." She was giddy. She liked having a brother with such strong magic.


End file.
